


Dreaming of the Demon

by blackat_t7t



Category: Defense Devil
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Even though the doctors assured Tom that what he thought happened after the accident was just a hallucination, he's still having weird dreams about the demon defense lawyer who saved him.





	Dreaming of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal on 10/15/2018
> 
> Original notes:  
> I read the first chapter and had to do this. Even though Tom will probably never show up again. :'/

His fingers tangled in long dark hair as their lips met in a fervent kiss. Soft lips, wet tongue, sharp teeth longer than normal, scrapping his lips ever so carefully. He pulled back to catch his breath and stare into deep amethyst eyes dark with lust. The other man smirked at him, showing off those sharp fangs, before leaning in for another searing kiss.

Nimble fingers slipped between their bodies and under his shirt to stroke his chest, and he sighed against his lover’s lips. “Kucabara…”

“Tom,” the demon replied, a smirk in his voice. He found a nipple and pinched it lightly, making Tom gasp. He reached out to the demon lawyer, but his questing fingers encountered many layers of fabric covering his lover’s body. With a grunt of annoyance, he pulled at the demon’s jacket, tearing the buttons from their holes, and pushed the fabric down his shoulders.

Kucabara shrugged the jacket off quickly, not separating his lips from Tom’s. He pushed the young man’s shirt up, exposing his chest, and moved down to press kisses along his jaw and neck. Tom’s fingers scrabbled at his lover’s shirt, tearing loose the many buttons that frustrated him. The defense lawyer laughed softly against his neck, amused by Tom’s impatience.

Kucabara pulled Tom’s shirt over his head and tossed it away, before settling his body back against Tom’s. The human gasped at the feeling of his lover’s hot skin against his own, and reached up to wrap his arms around Kucabara’s neck. The lawyer kissed him gently, twining his tongue with Tom’s in an ardent dance. The younger man arched his body up, reveling in the feel of skin on skin, their bodies moving together.

Tom gasped as a hand touched his clothed erection, and had to pull his mouth away from Kucabara’s to moan aloud. The demon kissed along his cheek and the side of his neck, continuing to rub him through the fabric. The feeling was incredible, and Tom couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He was vaguely aware of his lover’s fingers working at the zipper of his pants, but most of his attention was caught between the sensation coursing through his veins, and reminding his lungs to breath.

The pants were pulled down his legs, and Kucabara placed a hand on his cheek, turning Tom’s face so he could kiss him again. Their bodies met and, fuck, when did he get naked too? Those hands were all over him, touching, stroking, petting, and he wanted to reciprocate but it was all he could do to hold on and breathe.

Then one finger touched him in a place he’d never felt before, and Tom gasped. He buried his fingers in his lover’s hair and whimpered against his neck as the finger pushed in, trying to get used to the sensation. “Shh, Tom,” the demon above him whispered soothingly, stroking his short hair back. “It won’t hurt for long.”

Then that questing finger touched something inside of him, and Tom’s eyes flew open. Kucabara laughed softly, and pressed the spot again. Tom’s head fell back and he moaned out loud, rocking his hips back and forth against his lover’s hand. Another finger entered him, then a third, but any pain he might have felt was eclipsed by pleasure every time those fingers touched the place within him. It made all his nerve endings light up, like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was perfection, bliss, and he never wanted it to end.

But it did, when the fingers pulled back, and Tom whimpered at the loss. Kucabara shushed him again, kissing the side of his face as he replaced the fingers with something else. Tom hissed softly as his demon lover entered him, but the discomfort lasted only a moment before it was replaced by a feeling of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck, yes,” he whispered, and Kucabara laughed, a sound that rippled through Tom’s entire body. He just moaned in response. The demon kissed him sloppily, passionately, and Tom responded in kind.

Kucabara rolled his hips against Tom’s, and the other man broke off the kiss to cry out. The feeling was incredible, nothing he’d ever felt, nothing he’d ever dreamed of feeling. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, taking him to new heights every time. Disjointed words spilled from his mouth, curses and pleas, and one name over and over, and every now and then they would be cut off by a kiss, only to resume as soon as their lips parted.

“Kucabara,” Tom gasped, “damn…not gonna, ah!...not gonna last much longer.” His lover pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Tom, just feel,” the demon panted against his hyper-sensitized skin, drawing another moan from Tom. Their bodies rocked together once, twice, then—Tom’s eyes went wide and he gasped shallowly, breath catching in his throat. Sensation swept him away as a fiery heat filled him and liquid lightning raced through his veins. He was floating, blissful, amid explosions of color. Who’d have thought a demon would be able to take him to this heaven?

Then his body slowly floated back to Earth, and his lungs began to work again. Tom took a deep breath and opened the eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed.

 

Tom sat up in bed, glancing around the empty darkness of his bedroom. Another dream like that… He’d been having them a lot since his accident. It all started with some strange hallucination he’d had. The doctors who’d looked at him said it was probably the result of a blow to the head when his motorcycle crashed.

At that time, he’d thought that he had died, and was going to be sent to hell for hitting three people as his motorcycle spun out of control. Then the demonic defense lawyer, Kucabara, had proven that he wasn’t responsible for what had happened, and brought him back to life. Demons and shinigami… it had to be a hallucination. But it had seemed so real…

Tom lay back in bed, trying to tell himself that none of it was real. Maybe tomorrow he’d go to the hospital and have them look at his head again, just to be sure there was no lasting damage. But in the mean time, there was nothing wrong with giving in to his imagination…


End file.
